Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-24260466-20170729185803
Schneller, als dass einer der Gruppe hätte reagieren können, steckte dem Clan-Mitglied der Engelsdolch in der Brust. Scharf zogen seine Lungen ein letztes mal Luft ein und Blut floss aus seinem Mund, bevor er seine Augen verdrehte und vorne über auf den harten, staubigen Boden fiel. Eine kleine bräunliche Wolke umspielte nun seinen leblosen Körper. "Tja, so viel zum Thema er bricht ihm etwas.", seufzte Johnny leicht genervt. "Sie haben Langeweile während einer Gruppenexpedition durch eine von Gott zerstörte Stadt? Kein Problem! Egal in welcher Lage sie sich befinden, auf Weattas Party-Engel-Service ist immer verlass!", Mei ließ ihre beste Werbeimmitation raushängen und zog belustigte als auch verwirrte Blicke auf sich. Weattas Engel waren sichtlich verärgert und stürmten auf die zwei konkurierenden Gruppen zu. "Immer müssen wir den Dreck weg machen.", verdrehte Ina die Augen und nahm, wie alle anderen auch, einen festen Stand ein. "Riley!", der Engel schaute die kampfbereite Soldatin neben sich an, welche sie nun auch anblickte. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Mei ein silbernes Engelsschwert in ihrer Hand erscheinen und warf es der Neuen zu. Die Blondiene bemerkte die Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Kopfnicken richtung der erfahrenen Jägerin. Es waren fast eindutzend Engel, welche sich auf die Jäger stürzten. Die ersten drei kamen bei den beiden noch lebenden Miltonclan-Mitgliedern an. Die Frau schien es anfangs einfach zu händeln und schleuderte einen kleineren Engel über ihre Schulter zu Boden, drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und stach sein eigenes Schwert von hinten durch seine Brust. Der Mann wurde direkt von zwei Engeln belagert und tat sich ein wenig schwer. Während er am kämpfen war, kam der Rest von Weattas Handlangern bei den Waywards an. Mei traf auf den für ihre Gruppe ersten und duckte sich unter seinem Schwert hinweg, trat ihm gegen die Kniescheibe und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken, gefolgt von einem schnellen Hieb mit ihrem schwarzen Schwert. Es drang am Kinn ein und trat am Hinterkopf wieder aus. Riley neben ihr parierte einen Schlag mit ihrem linken Unterarm, ließ aber gleichzeitig ihre rechte Hand zu seinem Kehlkopf schnellen. Röchelnd und nach Luft ringend taumelte er nach hinten. Gnadenlos verpasste sie ihm mehrere Schläge in sein Gesicht, brach seinen Kiefer, das Jochbein und stieß ihm die glänzende Klinge durch die Rippen in sein Herz. Ina ließ ihren Dolch zwischen ihren Fingern rotieren, umfaste ihn kurz darauf mit einem festen Griff und warf ihn gezielt in die Brust des Engels ihr gegenüber. Mit großen und schnellen Schritten hastete die Brünette zu der Leiche und nahm ihren Dolch wieder an sich, bevor der nächste Engel sich mit ihr anlegte. Johnny verpasste seinem Angreifer einen gezielten Tritt in den Magen, als dieser sich krümmte zog er schwungvoll seine rechte Faust in die Höhe und setzte dem Engel mit einem heftigen Kinnhaken zu. Schnell hatte sich dieser jedoch wieder und stürmte auf den Winchester los. Beide lieferten sich einen kurzen Schlagabtausch, bis der Jäger mehrfach das Knie anzog und den Brustkorb des Gegners zertrümmerte. Mit geübten Bewegungen brachte er den Engel zu Boden ehe auch hier der Tod von diesem nicht mehr zu vermeiden war und das typische weiß-gelbe Leuchten von seinem Ableben zeugte. Zu guter letzt war dort Lynn, welche sich etwas weiter hinter der Gruppe befand, alle kämpfen sah und leicht unsicher ihren Bogen in den Händen hielt. "Vertrau in deine Waffe Lynn! Vertrau ihr und du wirst nicht enttäuscht!", ließ Mei mit klarer Stimme verlauten. Die Analystin zuckte etwas zusammen als sie ihren Namen hörte, richtete aber den Bogen auf einen sich ihr nähernden Engel. Sie nahm sich einen der Pfeile und spannte ihn in dem Bogen ein. Wenn sie sich ein mal konzentrieren konnte, war es schwer sie aus dieser Konzentration wieder raus zu holen. Mit aller Kraft zog sie die Sehne nach hinten und atmete ruhig ein und aus. Ehe der Engel ihr zu nah kam, ließ sie den Pfeil in seine Richtung schnellen,es war als würde dieser einen goldenen Faden hinter sich her ziehen. Das Geschoss bohrte sich durch die Brust des Angreifers, durchdrang seinen gesammten Körper, bevor mehrere Meter dahinter im Boden stecken blieb. Jason, welcher ebenfalls ein Engelsschwert zog, machte direkt ein paar Schritte auf einen weiblichen Engel zu. Sie zog das Bein hoch und wollte Jason einen ins Gesicht verpassen, dieser jedoch hielt das Bein des Engels fest, schützte sich mit der anderen Hand vor einem Schlag indem er das Schwert nutzte und die Hand des Engels abschlug. Schmerzerfüllt versuchte der Engel zurück zu weichen, aber Jason hielt ihr Bein weiter fest. Mit seinem eigenen Bein zog er das seiner Gegenüber weg, womit er sie schwungvoll zu Boden krachen ließ. Sein Schwert fand sich schließlich im Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Engels wieder. Die Frau vom Miltonclan wurde von einem neuen Engel bedrängt, er war um einiges größer und stärker, wodurch es nicht lange dauerte bis sie tot zu Boden ging. Auch der Mann hatte keinen Schneid gegen die beiden Engel gehabt, welch auf ihn zuvor los gingen und wurde bereits vor einigen Minuten mit einen Stich durchs Auge, in seinen Kopf, getötet. "Die Typen sind echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Und mit denen war ich mal in einem Clan, wie erbärmlich.", schnaubte Ina verächtlich und tötete den letzten frei stehenden Engel, indem sie ihm die Kehle durchschnitt. Mei und Riley hatten sich kurz zuvor die Engel geschnappt, welche den zweiten Milton-Typ umgelegt hatten. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten und der Kampf war geschlagen. Dreizehn Leichen lagen auf dem heißen Boden und tränkten diesen mit ihrem Blut. Es sah aus wie kleine Flüsse, welche sich suchten und teilweise in einander über gingen. Auch wenn der Kampf kurz war, so war er erschöpfend gewesen. Allein die brennende Sonne ließ Ina, Jason und Johnny sich auf den Boden knien. Riley wendete sich zu Lynn welche etwas abwesend auf ihren mittlerweile gesenkten Bogen hinab blickte. Schweren Atems bewegte sich Mei um die toten Körper herum und wich den dunklen Blutflüssen aus. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Haut prickelte und ihr Herz schien fast stehen zu bleiben. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich Schweißperlen und Blutspritzer aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich zu der Gruppe. Langsam kam sie zur Ruhe und schaute jeden an. "Gute Arbeit... wie immer.", zwischen den Worten musste sie Luft holen. "Es war seltsam." "Was meinst du?", Ina war sichtlich genervt aber verkniff sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung. Langsam kam der Winchester auf die Beine und versuchte seinen Gedanken Worte zu schenken: "Sie sind einfach auf uns los. Sie haben keine Fragen gestellt, oder versucht uns zu verfolgen. Es war als hätten sie ohne jeglichen Plan gehandelt." Mei stimmte nickend zu. "Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten uns ein paar Minuten ausruhen und dann weiter. Wer weiß wer oder was noch auf uns wartet." Alle waren einverstanden mit Johnnys Idee und ließen sich in den Schatten einer etwas größeren Ruine nieder.